Thomas
Thomas & Friends: Right on Time is a Plug It In & Play TV Games controller based on Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends released by Jakks Pacific and developed by HotGen Limited in 2006. The controller represents Thomas the Tank Engine, with the funnel as the Joystick. Plot Welcome to the Island of Sodor, it's nearly time for the party and Thomas has his work cut out for him gathering supplies and helping his friends. Capture runaway diesels, pick up cargo from Cranky the Crane, bring coal to stranded engines and clean up after those pesky coal trucks. Follow Sir Topham Hatt's directions while exploring the island to help Thomas become a useful engine. Gameplay You can play as Thomas, James, Percy, Emily or Molly and you can help them do the various jobs Sir Topham Hatt has asked you to do. Use the control stick to move the engine to where they need to be. Along the way, you can pick up useful tickets and use them to collect tokens so you can unlock other engines. Other power-ups include speedups and freezing time. Characters * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (playable; does not speak) * James (playable; does not speak) * Percy (playable; does not speak) * Emily (playable; does not speak) * Molly (playable; does not speak) * 'Arry and Bert (non-playable; do not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Cranky (playable in 'Cargo Delivering' only; does not speak) Locations * Brendam Docks * Ffarquhar Quarry * The Coaling Plant * Hackenbeck * Arlesdale * Crosby * Wellsworth * Barrow * Maron * Abbey * Cronk * Normanby * Ballahoo * Glennock * Lakeside * Killdane Games * Balloon Catching - Help collect all the balloons that are scattered around the island. * Finding Freight Cars - Find the freight cars and take them to a certain station. * Collecting Passengers - Collect passengers from one station and take them to another. * Collect Presents - Find and collect the presents. * Diesel Catching - Catch the diesel engines and take them to the Engine Depot. * Lost Engine - Find a lost engine that has run out of coal and help get it back on track. * Troublesome Trucks - Go to the Coaling Plant, catch the runaway Troublesome Trucks, take them back to the Coal Shed and clean up all of the coal that they have split. * Cargo Delivering - Go to Brendam Docks to collect the cargo from Cranky and deliver it to a certain station. Trivia * Robin Smith voices Sir Topham Hatt. * The image of Sir Topham Hatt is taken from Coal and mirrored. * This game uses most of the location names from the Railway Series. * The gameplay is similar to the Sega Genesis game. * The background used for Brendam Docks is a stock image from Thomas and Trevor. Also, the background used for the Engine Depot is a stock image from Thomas, Percy and the Coal. * Some versions do not have a map, but some other ones do. * The songs play in a high pitch. * During bad weather, the game will crash in most cases. * Henry and Gordon were originally going to be in this game, but they were replaced by Emily and Molly. * There appears to be another diesel engine similar to 'Arry and Bert. * A Wooden Railway Cranky was used whenever Thomas, James, Percy, Emily or Molly was assigned to go to Brendam Docks. * This was the last video game narrated by Robin Smith and the only TV Plug narrated by him in the US. Goofs * James and Percy's whistle sounds are switched. * Emily has Thomas' whistle sound at three half steps higher in pitch. * Molly has Henry's whistle sound at a half step higher in pitch. * James appears to have Gordon's tender painted red; similarly, Molly appears to have Donald or Douglas' tender painted yellow. * When loading cargo at Brendam, the tender engines are missing their tenders. In the same game Percy's wheels are painted black. * Annie and Clarabel are missing their faces and names on their sides. * The naming of stations in the game is quite odd; Lakeside and Glennock are both narrow gauge stations, and Barrow is not even on the island. * Emily and Molly's buffers are black, where they should be silver. * 'Arry and Bert are missing the "Ironworks" writing on their sides. Category:Jakks TV Games Category:Thomas & Friends